


double dates and mothman

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa, Chikalin, Tatsuya, and Jun end up going out on a double date, and no one's exactly sure how the whole thing will turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double dates and mothman

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i hope this isn't too awkwardly written or anything i haven't written anything pretty much since may thanks to my art projects getting way out of hand

Lisa was a little nervous for her upcoming double date, mostly because she hadn't quite “formally” introduced Chikalin to all of her friends. It wasn't that her friends didn't know Chikalin, everyone knew Chikalin; in fact it was really quite difficult to not know Chikalin. It wasn't that they didn't know she was dating Chika either, of course all of her friends knew that, hell, they were more family than friends.

It was really more of, the whole idea of poor Tatsuya and Jun being in a restaurant booth, less than five feet away from Chikalin, for at least an hour if not more. Over an hour of pure, one hundred percent, uninterrupted Chikalin exposure. Some people Lisa had met had a hard time talking to her girlfriend for five minutes, and Chika didn't really notice, but at times her personality could be a little...overwhelming for some. Especially on first encounters of actually talking to her, more than just five to ten minutes about conspiracy theories and grape vine gossip conversations.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (Lisa hadn't decided on that one yet) they were all going to Peace Diner for what would either be a disaster, or a great time. They could've tried another spot, maybe some place fancier, but considering all four didn’t exactly have the biggest budget, they'd all decided Peace Diner was a fine spot for a double date, especially a first one. It also happened to be Chikalin's natural habitat, the only place one could dependably find her at both one pm, and occasionally am.

Eventually six o’clock rolled around and all four showed up at Peace Diner, Chika and Lisa sliding into one side of a booth, Tatsuya and Jun on the other. As per usual, Chikalin had a hilariously sized milkshake and a burger, Lisa had a double burger with several packs of fries, Tatsuya had two double burgers, and Jun had a slightly less hilariously sized milkshake and burger.

“So, have you guys heard about mothman?” Chikalin quipped, completely out of nowhere.

The entire table broke out laughing.

“Mothman?” Jun asked, nearly crying laughing.

“Your friend Yukino’s friend Eriko said there was a mothman sighting downtown two weeks ago!” Chikalin unzipped her purse, halfway to pulling out her little gossip/town conspiracy theories notebook. “Mothman sightings are serious! And she has pictures!”

Lisa was still absolutely cracking up. “Please tell me Eriko goes cryptid hunting,” she snorted. “Can someone ask Yukino?”

“I’ve got her number,” Tatsuya said, still laughing. Lisa passed over her phone, Tatsuya dialled the number in.

Everyone giggled as the phone rang, Chikalin snorted when Yukino actually picked up. “Hey, um, Yukino, I need to ask a question,”

“Sure, shoot,”

“Does Eriko go cryptid hunting on the weekends?” Lisa started to crack up a bit near the end of her sentence, and could hear Yukino laugh on the other end.

“On the weekends? She goes every free day.”

At that point everyone at the table absolutely lost it, Jun almost knocked over his milkshake, quite a few fries went flying across the table thanks to Chikalin, and in all the commotion Lisa’s phone was dropped and hung up.

“Chika, you’re gonna have to up your cryptid hunting game if you wanna keep up with Elly!” Lisa grinned.

“Oh c'mon, I’m a rumour person, not a cryptid hunter!”

Jun struggled to drink his milkshake while giggling. “Do you think Elly could get you in on the cryptid hunting scene?”

“I already hear all the cryptid rumours from her!” Chikalin flipped open her notebook, pointing to a column of haphazard writing. “She’s first on my cryptid contact list!”

“ _Cryptid contact list?_ ”

Lisa laughed so hard she had to grab onto her girlfriend to keep from falling over onto her fries.

“It’s for all the cryptozoologists I know!”

“Cryptozoologists is a word?”

Ten minutes later Chikalin had thoroughly filled all of them in on Sumaru’s (very small) cryptid hunting scene, which mostly consisted of Eriko, Chikalin, occasionally Yukino (she did take very good pictures), and recently Eriko’s friend Maki who’d been pulled in to help. Tatsuya was still laughing quietly as he finished off his first burger. Lisa was eating the crumbs out of the bottom of her second pack of fries; meanwhile her girlfriend and Jun were still chatting and picking away at their burgers.

Chikalin giggled a little as Tatsuya went to grab his second burger, but Jun grabbed his hand along the way, Tatsuya smiled and then slightly struggled to eat the burger with one hand. On the other hand her girlfriend started to practically inhale her milkshake, at the rate she was going she was going to need a new one (or Chika could just share her very oversized one, personally she thought it was a pretty cute idea).

Suddenly Jun put down his remaining quarter or so of a burger, and pulled up the tiny decorative backpack he happened to have with him. “I almost forgot!”

“What?”

Jun opened his backpack, pulling out several unlabelled cd cases. “Have you guys heard Michel’s new mixtape?”

“Nope,” both Tatsuya and Lisa said.

“Michel has a mixtape?” Chika asked, shocked.

“Actually Michel has three mixtapes,” Tatsuya chimed.

“Holy crap.”

“This ones the fourth.”

“Why haven’t I heard these?”

Everyone else shrugged. Jun passed out some cds and put the rest back in his backpack.

“Probably because you don’t go to Kasugayama, or hang out with Michel on a regular basis,” Lisa reasoned.

“Yeah, sometimes Michel does walk around with a big radio playing those mixtapes…” Jun commented. Both Chika and her girlfriend stared. “You didn’t know that?”

“I need to hang out at your school more,”

“Ditto,”

“It’s pretty loud there,” Tatsuya said.

Two more packs of fries later and Lisa was done, leaving her last pack fair game for the table. Jun and Chikalin had finally finished their burgers, and Tatsuya his second. Lisa had ran out of milkshake and simply stuck her straw into her girlfriend’s, but even between the two of them they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere near the bottom. Jun was still holding his boyfriend’s hand, Chikalin considered taking a picture of them all, or maybe calling Yukino to do it.

Things were starting to wind down a bit, Chika considered bringing up other cryptids she’d been helping hunt, although so far mothman had been the biggest challenge and the one they’d spent the most time on. Lisa stopped drinking her girlfriend’s milkshake to give her a quick peck on the cheek, and then announced she’d had more than enough milkshake for a lifetime. Jun seemed to finally get to the bottom of his slightly less huge milkshake.

All four decided they might as well start packing up seeing as all the food was gone, they gathered up all their garbage (and Chikalin’s remaining milkshake), and started the walk home.

They ended up walking in the general direction of Chika’s house together, since she lived the closest. They were barely out of sight from Peace Diner she finally finished her milkshake. Everyone applauded.

“Y’know, we gotta do that again sometime,” Lisa said, swinging her girlfriend’s hand as they walked down the sidewalk. “That was pretty fun,”

“Maybe to the mall?” Jun hummed.

“Or the movies,” Tatsuya said.

“Maybe next week?”

Chikalin nodded, grinning widely. “That was a whole bunch of fun! A laugh and a half!”

Just before they reached her house, Chika insisted they had to get a picture, she even pulled an old polaroid she’d bought at a yard sale out of her purse. She hugged both of the boys, gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, promised she’d bring a (definitely real) picture of mothman next time, and dashed home.

Lisa figured the whole night had gone a lot better than she’d thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> you know i didn't find out until i was halfway through this that mothman wasn't in persona 2. i dunno how i never noticed mothman wasn't there but yeah
> 
> also i finally started actually using my twitter if anyone wants to check that out, its [ @chikalisas ](%E2%80%9Dwww.twitter.com/chikalisas%E2%80%9D) which yes is 100% predictable but also the first thing i came up with when i was fixing up my old twitter the other day


End file.
